Faith (Comic Series)
Faith is a character featured in the Fables: The Wolf Among Us comic. Her presence is felt throughout the series, despite being supposedly killed early on. A princess in the Homelands, in Fabletown, she is a prostitute who works at the Pudding & Pie. History Early life Faith was born to King Edward and his wife. Her family's great wealth lay in a magic donkey which secretly defecated gold. Faith's mother eventually grew gravely ill and passed away, but before her death she had her husband swear he would only remarry a woman equal to her in beauty. King Edward mourned for a period, but was persuaded by his council to wed so as to not be alone as much as to produce a male heir. He searched for a wife, but came to the conclusion non could match his wife's beauty except his own daughter, Faith. Faith was heavily against such an arrangement, and tried to deter their marriage by asking her father to complete three uneasy tasks: make her a dress blue as the night sky, a dress that shimmered as the moon, and a dress to equal the summer sun's radiance. While she hoped to effect escape during what she thought would be lengthy tasks, King Edward procured all three dresses rather quickly. Thinking her father would never kill his source of wealth, Faith then requested a dress made from the skin of his gold-producing donkey before she would marry or procreate with him. To her shock, King Edward fulfilled her request and fashioned her a donkeyskin cloak. In her despair she shed a single tear that fell upon the fur whose sympathetic magic wove a spell, into a hag so ugly her father could not recognize her. In disguise Faith made her escape and found work as a cook in Prince Lawrence's castle; she maintained her disguise to evade the hunters her father sent after her. Every now and again, when she was sure no one was looking, she dropped the hood of her cloak and her beauty was restored. She often cried into the cakes she baked. Prince Lawrence was so tantalized by the cake Faith baked for his birthday that he began spying on her and soon witnessed her remove her donkeyskin cloak, becoming her true self. Seeing her weep into the cakes she cooked, Lawrence ate every last crumb to taste her on his tongue. Eventuality, Faith and Lawrence fell in love, and she told him her backstory. Lawrence's parent's exiled him after their relationship was revealed, and they became wandering vagrants. During the Exodus When the Adversary began sweeping through the Homelands, Faith and Lawrence were among the last to escape the Adversary. They managed to book passage to the Mundy world by in exchange for Faith's fine dresses. Though she claimed she was happy to be rid of the dresses her father gave her, Faith shed a single tear at their loss. Arriving to Fabletown, Faith and Lawrence were shunted to the Exiles Building - an area in which impoverished nobles dwelt. Promptly forgotten, the couple fell and hard times. Faith turned to prostitution to make ends meet, but her relationship ultimately ended up strained. Eventually moving out of her husband's apartment, Faith went on to work for the Pudding & Pie as a call-girl. At some point a magic ribbon was fashioned and placed on Faith to prevent her from spilling the Crooked Man's secrets; any mundane attempt to remove it would also have decapitated the wearer. Throughout the Series While covering her friend Lily's shift with the Woodsman, Faith is assaulted by him and is saved by the Fabletown sheriff Bigby Wolf. Promising to give the sheriff a statement about the incident, Faith is given money by Bibgy to cover some of her losses and she departed. Having grown tired of her life as a prostitute and being constant in debt to the Crooked Man, Faith gathered incriminating evidence on him. Sharing the knowledge with her friends and coworkers, her conspirator Nerissa grew fearful of the repercussions and reveled their plan to their pimp Georgie. Thinking this would solve their problems without any real backlash and that they could try to escape later in a couple of years, Georgie ended up killing Faith by removing her ribbon. Appearances Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 1" *"Issue 2" *"Issue 3" (Corpse) *"Issue 4" (Corpse) *"Issue 5" (Flashback) *"Issue 6" (Photograph) *"Issue 7" (Flashback) *"Issue 10" (Photograph) *"Issue 25" (Photograph) *"Issue 27" (Photograph) Characteristics A beautiful woman, Faith was cunning and thoughtful, utterly disgusted by the idea of an incestuous relationship with her father. Her husband described her as having a good heart, being willing to check on occasionally despite their estrangement. Powers and abilities *'Immortality:' Being a Fable, Faith was long-lived and extremely durable in correlation to how well known her story is amongst the Mundys. *'Magical Tears:' Faith's tears were implied to have magic in them. It seems to have faded overtime and her husband claimed they just held sadness in the present day. Weaknesses *'Cursed Ribbon:' This ribbon prevented Faith from speaking about certain things, and if removed would decapitate her. References Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fables Category:Fables: The Wolf Among Us